


Ghost Mother

by Firebluevixen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cemetery, Children, Ghosts, Late at Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 17:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebluevixen/pseuds/Firebluevixen
Summary: A man is dared to go to a cemetery. He gets more than he ever expected.





	Ghost Mother

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my few original works that I'm willing to put up. I really liked this one. It's not long by any means, but I hope you all like it.

It had been a dare. My friends dared me to wander into the part of the cemetery where only children were buried at the darkest hour during a full moon. I don't know why I took the dare in the first place. But I'll never forget what I saw there that night.

The legend stated that the ghost of a woman haunted that area of the cemetery, protecting the little ones and soothing their spirits. She was called the Ghost Mother. Or simply, Mother. No one knew what Mother was protecting the deceased children from, but she did it diligently. 

I didn't believe the legend. Maybe that's why I took the dare. To prove my friends that it was fake. I didn't take anything but my phone with me as part of the dare. So I just took the time to wander between the headstones and trees that were planted. The trees were there supposedly so the children could play in them. Of course, I didn't believe this. But I still got a chill in my spine whenever I touched one. 

I looked at my phone. 3 A.M., the hour had come. And as if on cue, a breeze blew through the air. I was confused as I heard the sound of jingle bells being blown in the breeze. But I knew there were no bells anywhere. I shivered at the sudden chill that filled me. It seemed to touch my very soul. But I pressed on, still not believing what I was seeing was real.

That was when I saw her. A girl, a young woman, slowly moving between the headstones. My eyes widened at her appearance. She didn't look like a normal person.

Her long hair was white as the moon. As was her skin. Her off-white dress and her hair moved in sync with the breeze. And her eyes were as silver as the stars. I was enchanted the moment my eyes fell upon her.

Then she began to dance.

She was the very definition of grace. The dance was gentle. Full of spins and long leaps. Leaps that should have been impossible to achieve. But she made it seem effortless. And as I watched, the sound of bells was accompanied by the laughter of children. The kind of laughter that could only come from the pure happiness and joy that children could express. But there were no children around.

I should have been scared. But I found myself smiling as the young woman danced. Her own smile reflecting the joy she felt around her. 

I felt the need to dance with her. I took a single step. Just one. A branch snapped beneath me. I looked down to curse at my feet. And when I looked back up, the woman was gone. The breeze was gone. The bells and laughter, all gone.

I was alone again in the cemetery. Everything was still. And in spite of my wanting to see the young woman again, I had the feeling that I had overstayed my welcome. This place was for those children who never got to grow. This was their home. And their Mother was there to make them happy and take care of them.

Whether she was real, a hallucination or a dream, it didn't matter. I was made a believer of all things spiritual that night. The Ghost Mother was real to me. That's all that mattered.


End file.
